The impulse
by Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans
Summary: [AU]Heero will never leave the bathroom door unlocked again. He can't handle Duo's strange 'impulses'. [1x2][Complete]


**Impulsive Reactions**

**Warnings: Slash and weird humour.**

For 01Wing, because she loves the pairing. Many thanks to Lore13 for beta-ing! She did an awesome job.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A sigh fluttered from a pair of drowsy lips as the door closed, a figure lingering in the doorway, wiping his forearm across his brow. It had been another stressful day slaving at his computer, tediously typing away, and sifting through stacks of paperwork at his accountant job. In one hand, he held a suitcase, and in the other, a brown paper bag and a cardboard cup tray with two coffees on it.

Kicking off his shoes, the man slumped off to the kitchen, ignoring the sleeping body stretched out over the couch as he made his way through the living room. Chocolate brown hair spilled over a pair of sharp grey-blue eyes as the two coffees were set down onto the countertop. He placed his suitcase next to the microwave, its resting spot. The paper bag he kept in his hand, meandering back into the living room.

"Duo, I'm home." Shaking Duo's shoulder lightly, a small smile curved his lips. "I brought home a donut and coffee for you."

Groaning, the man with the long dark chestnut hair, whipped back into a braid, retracted his legs, curling himself into a ball. "Double-double?" He mumbled into the cushions.

"As always."

"Thanks, Heero." Lifting his head up, his amethyst eyes eased open, a grin glued to his face.

"You're welcome." Heero turned to go, but Duo caught his wrist.

"Rough day?" Eyes softening, he patted the spot next to him, still warm from his body. "Have a seat."

Obliging, he sat, handing the paper bag to him. "You napped all day, didn't you?" He quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No, I fell asleep watching TV for your information." Curiously, Duo peeked inside the bag. "Vanilla dip with sprinkles. Aww, Heero, you know me too well." Clutching the sugary confection momentarily to his chest, he leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It isn't on." Heero noted, looking at their TV apprehensively.

"What?" Licking sprinkles off his fingers he shot Heero a confused look.

"You couldn't have fallen asleep watching TV. It isn't on. You were napping." Folding his arms sternly across his chest, he waited for a confession.

Sighing, Duo lowered his donut, a few bites already taken out of it. "So what if I turned the TV off and napped? I'm on holidays! I can nap if I want to!" He rolled his eyes when Heero still seemed dissatisfied. "Look, I did some laundry, ate and cleaned up after myself. Happy?"

Heero nodded. He didn't mind him lounging about all day as long as he managed to accomplish something. Duo worked hard at the mechanic shop he co-owned with Hilde, a friend of his, and deserved to relax on his days off. However, since he'd been sleeping most of the day, he wouldn't be tired again soon. That posed a problem for Heero, since he was about ready to go to sleep himself. He didn't want Duo keeping him up. For _any_ reason.

"So, how was work?" Duo asked inquisitively, inching his way towards Heero.

"Same old, same old," He drawled out, "Busy but uneventful."

Grinning from ear to ear, Duo leaned in closer. "Hey, do you wanna…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Heero replied flatly.

"…watch a movie?" Pouting, Duo rested his chin on his shoulder, toying with his navy blue tie absently. "Why not?"

"Maybe after I've washed up. I feel gross," Frowning, Heero rose from his seat. "Your coffee is in the kitchen."

Sitting at their modest kitchen nook, Heero's fingers flew deftly down the buttons of his dress shirt, revealing a plain white shirt underneath. Across from him, Duo stirred his coffee, dropping in a few spoonfuls of sugar when he thought his counter-part wasn't watching. Heero rolled his eyes discreetly. Looking at the pale walls wistfully, the braided man took a long dreg of his drink.

"It feels like years since we moved in together, you know. To me anyways. But in reality, it's only been, what? Four months? What I mean is, we've got the routine thing down pat and everything. I wake up in the morning, eat those toaster waffles you despise, pack a lunch for both of us, even though I know you won't eat it. Hell, you stick it back in the fridge and I usually eat it before going to bed."

"You didn't make me one this morning." Heero said, a sly smirk indenting one side of his mouth. "I thought that maybe you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, you poor muffin!" Duo feigned a sympathetic face. "You know I love ya, but I was asleep! I can do a lot of things, but making a lunch while I'm asleep? Impossible! Aww Sweetness, let me kiss you better." He reached over the small table, puckering his lips, but Heero stopped him with a finger strategically placed in the middle of his forehead.

"That's as far as you go" The long haired man moved back into his chair, scowling as he crossed his arms. Heero hid a smile behind his coffee cup.

"Anyways, as I was saying. You come home after work, bringing home a coffee for me. Then I come home hours later, grimy from work--"

"--and I always yell at you to take off your dirty shoes and shop jumper before coming inside the house. You never do. After that, we curl up with our coffees and watch a movie. Right? Is there something wrong with that?" A trace of concern crinkled Heero's brow as he flipped up the collar of his shirt, loosening the tie around his neck.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Duo waved his arms about frantically. "I happen to like our routine. It's ours. What more can I say? I love it." He searched Heero's eyes, smiling softly.

"Good." Heero smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Duo sighed in relief, resting his elbows on the table. He ignored the death glare Heero sent him, not caring if he was breaking one of his 'rules'. It's not like they were eating at the table. "So," He said slowly. "What's the plan for tonight?" Cradling his chin in-between his hands, Duo blinked his thick lashes at Heero, chuckling at how silly he probably looked.

"Well," Heero lowered his voice to a husky whisper, bringing his nose inches away from Duo's. He tilted his head slightly, his mouth descending dangerously close to Duo's neck. Duo hummed in delight, enjoying the feel of Heero's hot breath against his bare skin. "We could…" He murmured, aware that Duo was hanging off his every word.

Amethyst eyes shot open widely as Heero chuckled and rose unexpectedly to his feet. He casually walked away, navy tie slung over his shoulder. Duo growled, far from playfully. "Heero Yuy, you tease!" He hotly accused, face flushed.

"I know," Heero purred. "I'm going to have a shower. Behave while I'm gone."

Duo gaped at his retreating back openly. _He _was usually the one that teased _him,_ not the other way around. "What do you want for supper?" He asked him clumsily.

"Not hungry." Heero yelled from an adjacent hallway, opening the bathroom door.

Doing a horrible impression of Heero saying 'Not hungry', Duo stood up, mumbling to himself. "Well, I'm not hungry either! For food that is…"

He threw his empty coffee cup into the garbage, a frown chiseled on his mouth. The sound of running water hit his ears, his legs involuntarily walking towards the source. Duo stood outside the bathroom door, playing with the end of his braid and thinking. He had to get him back, but how?

Pacing back and forth, he hummed and hawed before a light bulb went off inside his head. Turning the doorknob cautiously, he stepped inside the bathroom filled with steam, and closed the door softly behind him. "Heero," He grinned broadly, folding his hands cutely in front of him. "Is there enough room in there for another person by any chance?"

"Yes, but you're not coming in with me." Heero smartly replied, lathering the shampoo in his hair into a rich foam.

"Please?" Duo whined. "We'd conserve water that way. You're always going on about how we should conserve resources." Now how could he refuse that?

Rinsing his hair off, Heero stepped away from the shower's stream, peeking his head around the plastic curtain between them. "No Duo, and that's final." Water dripped from his tendrils of mussed chocolate hair, rolling off his chin and face. That paired with the sharp contrast of his eyes against his olive skin and dark hair, Duo had to admit that he looked gorgeous.

He pouted his most sad pout, but Heero just ignored him, continuing to shower. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"But w-"

"Because."

"That's not-"

"Fair? Deal."

Angrily, Duo stubbornly made a seat of the toilet, fed-up with Heero's little game. Sometimes he could be such a prude. Glancing around himself, he looked for any means to sabotage his shower. He deserved that much at least! Duo noted that he could just flush the toilet he was sitting on, but that would be too obvious. Heero expected that from him. No, he had to do something even Heero couldn't possibly plan for.

"Don't even think about flushing the toilet on me." He warned.

"Like I would do that!" Duo retorted, annoyed.

"Then, why are you still in here?" Heero asked, amused.

"I'm thinking." Duo said quietly, looking down beside himself. His frown slowly melted into a mischievous grin. _That_ would work perfectly.

Muffling his laughter, he stood up, picking up the bright red plunger resting next to him. He took two lumbering steps towards the shower curtain, reveling in the fact Heero had no clue as to his intentions.

In one sharp movement, he ripped the shower curtain back, revealing a very vulnerable--very naked--Heero. Sounding a war cry so terrible that Heero could only stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights, he lunged forward. He moved in quickly with all the nimbleness of an assassin while his prey was too stunned to react, face glowing with accomplishment as the plunger made a loud, satisfying, wet, smacking sound against-- Heero's helpless bottom.

The assaulted cried out in alarm, having something dreadful suction-cupped to his lower region. Meanwhile, Duo bolted, running out of the bathroom like the devil himself was on his heels, laughing so hard he was afraid his lungs would collapse. As expected, Heero gave chase, a bathrobe wrapped hastily about his person. He caught up with him at the top of the staircase, an easy feat, considering Duo's laughing fit had impaired his coordination skills.

Grabbing him by the ankle, Heero cursed and threatened to cause him bodily harm as he unsuccessfully tried pulling him down to his level. Duo broke free, still laughing like a maniac, and scrambled down the upstairs hallway into their bedroom.

Heero was right behind him, tackling him to the ground. He wrapped his arms securely around Duo, making sure there was no way he could escape.

"The look on your face!" Duo gasped, tears leaking from his demure eyes. "Priceless." His body vibrated with chuckles. He continued until Heero cracked a smile.

"That was _not _funny." He hissed.

"It was so!" Duo's eyes twinkled. "Just admit it."

Heero loosened his grip on him, coyly running a hand down the length of his braid. "Alright," He sighed. "It was slightly amusing."

"Come on," He teased. "Say it like you mean it. Tell me you deserved it."

Tapping Duo's nose, Heero grinned. "I might have, but I believe you were the one who started it."

"Me?" Mouth hanging open, Duo tried looking surprised, pointing at himself in mock confusion. "Never!"

Heero chided him with a flick, resting his forehead against his. "Duo, I thought you said you never tell a lie."

"Hey," He huffed in response, looking into Heero's eyes. "I wasn't the one who 'started it'. You had a hand in it too." The fragrant smell of the body wash Heero used tickled his senses. He sighed deeply.

Kissing him chastely, Heero slowly sat up. "Come on, the TV is calling us."

"Mm, you smell delicious." Duo boyishly smiled. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Heero helped him to his feet, rolling his eyes. Duo gladly accepted his hand as he lead him back downstairs. The plunger incident had been forgiven, but certainly not forgotten. He would get revenge. When Duo least suspected it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up, as Duo predicted they would, cuddled up on the couch together, the TV emitting an ominous glow through the otherwise dark living room. Heero had pulled down the blanket behind them, covering them both generously. Snuggled up against his shoulder, Duo, brow wrought in contemplation, glanced up at the tired looking man.

"How come you didn't let me into the shower?" He asked, making it sound like a challenge.

"Because. Showers are meant for getting clean, not getting dirty." Duo laughed aloud.

"Fair enough." He shook his head sadly. "About the plunger thing…I don't know what came over me. It was almost like an impulsive reaction. Heh heh…"

"You call attacking me with a plunger 'an impulsive reaction'?" He fingered Duo's braid playfully. "You know I'll have to repay you for that."

"Naturally."

"It did frighten me," Heero confessed, keeping a straight face. Duo's eyebrow rose dramatically. "I always knew you had a thing for my ass, but that was just _ridiculous._"

Duo smacked his shoulder lightly. "I do-- okay. Guilty." He quieted, content to just lean against him. Duo loved how perfectly his head fit onto Heero's shoulder. It felt so right.

Heero loved how perfectly his shoulder fit underneath Duo's head. It was a nice feeling. His droopy eyes finally closed, a yawn escaping his mouth before dozing off to catch some much needed rest.

Sensing he was asleep, Duo leaned up, brushed his lips against his forehead, and pulled the blankets closer around him before turning off the TV and returning his head to where it belonged. To where it felt most loved.


End file.
